My heart to yours
by Sammy-chan
Summary: an early valentines kekari fic.


"My Heart to Yours"  
By: Sammy-chan  
  
I don't own digimon or any of their characters. This is an early Valentines Day Kekari fic. I know it's not Valentines just yet but hey if someone can write a Christmas story in June why can't I write this now?  
  
  
The moon was full tonight; it shimmered high in the sky nestled among so many stars. It was sad really, it was all alone up there, for no matter how many stars seemed close they where far away, distanced from everything: a distance that did not seem so great to the stars, but to the moon…  
  
And it seemed to know that it was alone, it cast it's sad magic out across the small valley. It's magic spreading crossed the frosty lake with the faintest breeze, making everything seem crystalline and delicate.  
  
It made her cry.  
  
I wish you could see me,  
As I sit here and hope,  
  
It was silly to cry over such a sad beautiful site but she couldn't help it, some nights she just felt so lonely that she came here to think. She loved it here especially this time of years when the snow glinted like diamonds on the ground and the trees looked like they had been sprinkled with powdered sugar.  
  
Tonight was a special night though, she reminded herself as a soft breeze lifted her hair. A special night when those who cared for one another celebrated, tonight was February 14; Valentines Day.  
  
The wind rustled in the trees above her and with it brought the faint whisper of familiar music, the dance must be in full swing now, she thought sadly. So why aren't I there with all my friends?  
  
Indeed she had set out this night with the intention of attending the dance, despite the fact that she had turned down many offers from different boys and that she would have no date. It hadn't mattered anyway; none of them were truly special to her in any way.  
  
With only the stars above,  
To hear this girl's dearest wish  
  
The wind picked up some and the folds of her dress that she had worn tonight for the special occasion fluttered gently. She could here laughter coming from the school; it wasn't too far from here, this quite place where she was.   
  
Then why did she feel as if it was an eternity away?  
  
Because, her mind told her, you have no one you truly care for and no one who truly cares for you.   
  
But that not entirely true, she thought, I have my friends and family.  
  
What about love?   
  
Kari sighed, that was true- she had no one that was special too her in that way, not too say that she didn't have feeling for someone-but he would never look her way when his mind was occupied with another.  
  
That I could bear to say,  
What my heart longs to,  
  
Her heart clenched painfully in her chest at that thought, was she doomed to stay like this forever? Would she never have any one she loved and who loved her just as much?  
  
But I never shall say,  
My feelings for you,  
  
As she watched the beautiful scene in front of her Kari could swear that she heard someone singing softly. She lifted her head eyes closed still seeing the silver light of the moon flittering though close lashes. Silently she stood there and wondered 'Will I always be alone?'  
  
I'm afraid you see,  
Of what you'll see in me,  
  
The large room was cheerfully decorated with the pink and red that was so common this time of year. Balloons and streamer hung from the walls ceiling and just about everywhere else as well. People were laughing and happy, dancing with their partners or merely just talking with their friends.  
  
So why was he so miserable?  
  
He looked around at all the couples together at the tables and on the dance floor, the gaudy decorations, the small gaggled of girls in the corner staring at him with adoration and he wondered why he had even bothered to come to this ridiculous affair.  
  
A foolish boy,  
A love struck fool,  
  
Because you thought she would be here, an annoyingly cheerful voice said 'you were sure she'd be here and you just had to tell her how you fell-' Ken cut the stray though off before it could finish.  
  
A blond youth dressed much in a tuxedo much as her was wandered up to Ken who was brooding in his seat and smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Kari hasn't shown up yet has she?"   
  
"No she has not." Muttered Ken throwing an icy glare up at TK "I thought you said she'd be here."  
  
And leave without so much as a glance.  
  
TK looked around "Tai said she let the house an hour ago, but then he was rather absorbed by Sora at the moment so he could have been wrong." He looked down at Ken who seemed to be getting more agitated by the second and smiled.  
  
"You're really nuts over her aren't you?"  
  
Ken's expression softened "Anyone would have to be crazy not to," he muttered fingering the gaudy ribbon on the small wrapped box sitting on the table in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she show up," Tk reassured him before excusing himself to go find his own date.  
  
'Why oh why didn't I just ask her to come with me to the dance in the first place?' Ken wondered as he cradled his head in his hands, 'and now she's not even coming!' sighed he stood up and picked up the small package shoving it in his pocket as he weave though the crowds toward the door.  
  
Outside there were a few couples, but mostly everyone was inside enjoying the dance. 'Hard to enjoy though when you have no one to enjoy it with' he thought sadly, some of his agitation from early fading away.  
  
He walked passed the few people outside, and thought a moment about heading home. He would be alone since his parents seeing that their son had plans had decided to go out for dinner that night and wouldn't be back until late.   
  
He have time to think alone, maybe watch some stupid movie on something or other. But- Leafmon was there and he didn't feel like facing his digimon partner right now.  
  
So instead of taking the route home he turned down the dense path that was part of one of the many parks that had been spread out around the city.  
  
The forest was dense and quite, and it helped sooth his jangle nerves some, the chilly air didn't bother him much, the snow would be gone by tomorrow because of tonight's mild weather he supposed.   
  
Soon he emerged out into a clearing, and for a moment he was shocked with the sight before him. The lake in the middle of the clearing shone with the reflection of the moon and the thousand stars above it while the ground sparkled and glittered with the white undisturbed snow.  
  
And standing only a few feet away was the object of his affections, and indeed she looked like she had intended to go to the dance for she was wearing a lovely dress that suited her quite well.  
  
"Kari," the name tumbled off his lips unknowingly, and startled she turned to face him with tears lingering in her bright eyes.  
  
Not for the first time he was startled by how much she resembled an angel, with her wide innocent eyes and her gentle nature. But tonight the resemblance was stronger that ever.  
  
"Ken-" a blush rose on Kari's cheeks as she turned to find him watching her "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was walking," he replied coming back to his senses "Why aren't you at the dance?"  
  
Kari's eyes shadowed "I didn't fell like going alone much." She shrugged "It would have been kinda depressing seeing all those couples."  
  
Heart race Ken moved closer "Don't you have anyone special?"   
  
Kari looked up at him startled and blushed "Yes, -"  
  
"Oh," Ken could feel his heart cracking right there; she already had feeling for someone else why did he think that he had ever stood a chance?  
  
Kari watched Ken's face fall at her answer and a small light of hope filled her- maybe, just maybe-  
  
"I've had a crush on him for some time, well actually ever since I met him but after I got to know him my feeling for him got stronger." She smiled "He's such a kind person really."  
  
"Really? That sounds really nice, Kari." Ken tried to smile for her sake but it just couldn't be done. "What's his name?" 'So I can beat him into a bloody pulp' Ken squashed the nasty little thought, he would be happy for her, he promised himself. He'd only kill this person if he ever hurt Kari.  
  
"His name," Kari paused then said carefully "You already know his name."  
  
"I do? Really?" Ken could feel the panic rising up in his stomach, was she in love with Davis or Tk?  
  
"Yup." Kari smiled slyly, feeling oddly brave "You do."  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Ken asked dully.  
  
"I'd rather show him,"  
  
"Show him?" Ken frowned confused "What do you mean by-" he stopped startled as Kari leaned up and kissed him lightly.  
  
It only lasted a moment, like a feather brushing across his lips before she backed up, blushing deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured looking very embarrassed "I know you probably don't feel the same-"  
  
Ken broke out of the daze he'd been in and kissed her deeply holding her close to him, Kari stiffened shocked then felt herself relaxing as her arms wrapped around his neck and she ran her hands though his dark hair.  
  
Ken pulled away reluctantly and smiled warmly at her as he caressed her face "I'd hoped you felt the same," he whispered still holding her close.  
  
"I thought you like Yolie," Kari whispered leaning her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I didn't think you'd ever even look at me."  
  
Ken smiled "Silly, why wouldn't I? How could I not see you when you were so sweet and kind?"  
  
Kari pulled back a little to look at him "So I'm silly now?" she asked her eyes dancing.  
  
"No, You're precious," Ken whispered and kissed her again. Then he reached down and pulled out the package he'd been carrying with him all night.  
  
"For you," he handed it to her and she took it gently into her hands as if it was made of glass "I meant to give it too you earlier at the dance-"  
  
She looked up touched "You were waiting for me?" he nodded and she smiled.  
  
"Oh-" her eyes widened as she held up the silver necklace with the small charm fashioned like the crest of light "Ken-"  
  
"You like it?" he asked softly,   
  
"I love it Ken," her eyes shimmered and she kissed him "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kari."  



End file.
